The goal of the Biostatistics, Informatics, and Translational Research Core (RC-1) is to establish and an environment that promotes excellence in the design and execution of OAIC studies where best statistical practices guide the analysis of data, to facilitate the search for mechanisms underlying successful interventions, and to promote the translation of promising interventions into the clinic and community.The Core will organize Research Working Groups (RWGs) that will assist with the design, execution, and oversight of all University of Maryland Older Americans Independence Center's (OAIC) research, and will provide an informatics backbone, GERI, that will support all aspects of the Center's work. We will make sure that best statistical practices guide the design and execution of OAIC research, the analysis of data, and the interpretation of the results of the analysis. We will educate faculty, RCDC scholars Qr. faculty) and staff in the principles of statistics and epidemiology. Our Research Working Groups, composed of the study PI, the Pi's mentor (if the PI is an RCDC Scholar), and one member from each Core, will use the automated reports produced by GERI as they oversee the progress of OAIC studies and monitor study progress. The reports will support the RWGs' efforts to assure that OAIC studies are completed in a timely fashion, and will help the RWGs identify studies that have potential for translation from laboratory bench, to center-based studies, and to community-based interventions. GERI will collect and track requests for OAIC services (Request for Services System), will assist with the recruiting of subjects (Registry), will track study progress (Tracking Database), collect information regarding adverse events (Adverse Event Database), and will facilitate laboratory quality control (Quality Control and Outlier Detection Systems). Our educational efforts will include our lecture series as well as the formal didactic education provided by our institution's MPH program, our K30 program, which offers an MS in Clinical Research, and our summer course Clinical and Translational Research at UMB.